


溺于冰河 伴火而生

by Srta_Aurora



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora
Summary: 贝雷丝x希尔凡ABO，是标记长时间不接触后会逐渐消失的设定有迈克朗x希尔凡暗【明】示大量剧情对话或改编
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 贝雷丝x希尔凡  
> ABO，是标记长时间不接触后会逐渐消失的设定  
> 有迈克朗x希尔凡暗【明】示  
> 大量剧情对话或改编

"我只见过普通的雪，天上飘下来没多久就化了的那种，王国北部一直没机会去呢。"  
希尔凡在去王国领的路上给我描述法嘉斯的冬景，夸张的在胸口比划着积雪的深度。

我们此行的任务是去讨伐希尔凡的亲哥哥，迈克朗。戈迪耶家的长子。原因是他偷走了家族的英雄遗产——破裂之枪，这是教会无法容忍的罪行。这种课题与我和杰拉尔特在佣兵时期接的任务相差无几，无非就是在与敌人的杀戮中存活下来。但如今担任教师的我必须承担起照顾学生的责任。

"那您有机会一定要去一趟斯灵，就是我家所在的半岛，南半部是戈迪耶家的领地。雪季会持续很久，您能见到全芙朵拉最纯粹的雪景，真的超美。"

希尔凡一路上都在喋喋不休的掩盖自己的紧张，他的焦虑已经持续了不短的时间，在伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵前来大修道院说明情况的当晚他就悄悄跑来找我申请本节课题协助，已经得知课题任务的我下意识回绝，撑过了他的软磨硬泡最终却被"我不允许自己把兄长大人的烂摊子丢给老师处理。"而打动，很多我看不懂的复杂的情绪融于他的笑容里，讨伐兄长这种事换做是谁也无法冷静处理，或许有我不知道的原因让他非要在此做个了断。我没有刨根问底追问的必要，更不想难为学生，既然他下定了决心。  
我拍拍希尔凡的后背，应许了课题协助的申请。

"冻结的冰河和您的眼睛一般湛蓝！当然如果您愿意与我一同在雪中约会的话就更好了~"  
我回过神，轻扯了马儿的缰绳避免和凑过来的希尔凡贴的太近，他总能把各种话题扯到追求女性上，尽管对我而言王国乃至芙朵拉全境的各类传闻要比花言巧语有吸引力的多。  
"你又来了，出发前拦住你的女孩子有好好处理吗？"  
"嘿嘿，居然被您看到了。这么关注我莫非是对我有意思~"

我皱起眉，心里埋怨自己不应该发散这个话题，事实上我也不喜欢他在讨论恋爱话题时的表情，也许是我想多了，但总觉得那灿烂的笑容并不发自真心。

"是玩笑话啦玩笑话！这么露骨的嫌弃表情会让您可爱的学生伤心哦。"希尔凡佯装委屈的凑过来，用平时讨好女孩子时类似的语调拐着弯和我讲话，"那个女孩只是我在镇上随便搭讪的，原本打算稍微玩一下就分手，结果她却意外的动了真情……哎呀。当然我也有想要认真交往的对象，比如老师您~从第一次见面就彻底吸引了我的目光，所以到底什么时候可以答应和我约会~♡"

"希尔凡，这种话对我完全没用。"我有点责怪的看着他，"你这样轻浮的态度对一般的女孩子会有点残忍吧。"

"您在说什么呀，这种交往程度才是最无牵无挂的啊。"他摊开手无所谓的耸了耸肩，说起恋爱心得总能头头是道，"您看我，虽然一无是处不过也算是个有纹章的贵族，总有一天要乖乖安定下来结婚生子，但偏偏中了头奖生而是个不太需要负责任的Beta，那么当然要趁着现在短暂的自由时光多多追求可爱的女孩子了。"

"我无法理解。"那种怪异的感觉又出现了，我摇摇头，想主动结束这个话题。

"当然…您可真是个……唔…特殊的人。"希尔凡垂下眼眸情绪突然有几分低落，声音却依旧平静，"贵族的情况可是大不相同，孩子们从一出生就会立刻被调查是否寄宿着纹章，特别是像我家这种非常依赖英雄遗产的家族，像兄长大人那样没有纹章的孩子是无法继承当家之位的。所以如果没有生下持有纹章的孩子就会一直继续生下去，直到像我这样带着纹章的幸运儿出生再继续重复同样的事情。"

"从你的描述看这好像不算幸运。"

"哈哈…别说出来嘛，您太认真了。"

希尔凡的嘴角扯出苦笑，他低着头不再看我，缰绳在手中绕来绕去勒的指尖发白，这让我陷入了纠结，很快就会到达王国领，我不想在这种时候谈论会影响学生心情的话题，但希尔凡会有这种真实的反应实属难得，让我不禁想了解更多。

"您能理解吗？拥有纹章的人们自古以来就在遭人嫉妒的同时又被人需要着。我生来就必须承受周遭的嫉妒和对我血统的渴求，我明白自身的价值，我血统的价值，明白到令人生厌的地步，所以我早就放弃了自由生活的权利，因为纹章就刻在我身上，所以我没有选择，我曾经是这么想的。"

"现在改变想法了？"

我转过头，第一次对上希尔凡没了笑意的目光，他眼中的蕴藏的情绪相互交织让我难以分辨，但此时此刻就这个问题我想得到他肯定的答案。

"没错。看到你拥有纹章的同时甚至还是个Alpha，却从出生起就过着彻底与纹章无缘的不被任何事物所束缚的佣兵生活……我心中就不禁充满了嫉妒、憎恨，甚至有过想要杀掉你的想法。"他紧锁着眉头，伸手拽住我手中马儿的缰绳，贴着我并肩而行。希尔凡的这些话有点出乎意料，我原本就对于处理情感方面不太敏感，更不知道现在应该作何反应，那么如果按照常理我令人感到不快就应该——

"开玩笑啦~老师~不觉得有黑暗面的男人更有魅力吗~还有骑马的时候要自己好好握紧啦。"他把缰绳塞回我手心里，好看的笑容又回到脸上。不似那火红的发色，他的手凉的发冰，我下意识的握住正要收回去的手。

"……抱歉？"

"……诶？等等……我说了是玩笑话啦！别露出这种表情啊……"我本就不是善于与人沟通的类型，现在只觉得脑袋发懵心里也莫名不是滋味，我轻夹了马肚子，决定去换换思路。"拜托啦！老师！嫌弃的！厌恶的也行！可恶啊为什么总把玩笑话当真！别走啊老师！"

我在希尔凡反应过来之前就已经拉开了距离，听着他在身后焦急的解释竟萌生出小小的满足感，我轻拍着马儿的背赶在被追上之前来到了队伍最前方。

"这动静在我这里都能听到了，老师也学会拿我当挡箭牌了呢。哦呀…！"艾黛尔贾特露出了惊讶的表情，扭过头看向身后几步之外拦下希尔凡正散发着低气压的修伯特。"您能露出笑容可真难得，我都忍不住佩服他了，老师也逃不过甜言蜜语的连环攻势吗？"

"关于没有纹章就被剥夺了继承权这件事你怎么看呢。"我摇着头避开了略带调侃的询问，艾黛尔贾特一直很在意纹章造成的负面影响，她蹙着眉认真的思考着。

"我当然是不赞同的。我一直坚信人的命运不该被任何东西束缚，不论是纹章还是身份，或是其他的外在因素。就比如迈克朗，以不多的人数选择并占领易守难攻的科南塔，有不错的军事才能，但偷走英雄遗产势必会遭到教会讨伐，这就属于没有考虑清楚后果，不论是因为自大还是冲动或是仅仅证明自己而炫耀，作为统治者都是致命问题，也确实不算是适合当领主的人，但如果这个世界上没有纹章，也就不会因为觉得前途昏暗而做出这种蠢事吧，或许能有其他的结局呢。您说呢？老师？"

***  
从跨越王国领以来淅淅沥沥的雨就没有间断过，虽然翠雨节的天气一向如此但在雨中拖长战线可不是明智的决定，从目前的情况看敌方也没有这个打算，似乎把全部兵力都撤回了塔内。骑士团已经对附近进行了封锁，我也派遣了几名侦察兵前往周边地区，不出意外的话确认没有伏兵便可以发动最后的进攻。我倚着身旁的树干，抬头看向据说是在几百年前为了迎击北方民族进攻而修建的气派高塔，在灰暗天空的笼罩下光是挑望就能带给人不小的压迫感。据报告所述虽然无法匹配纹章但迈克朗依旧用破裂之枪击退了大量追兵，昨夜入梦时苏谛斯也再三提醒我英雄遗产或许还有隐藏的力量不容小觑。我重新整理了腿上的绑带，抽出天帝之剑调动起体内的纹章之力，中间的空洞闪烁起红光，在第一次课题出击前杰拉尔特说的话一直镌刻在我的脑子里，现在不比从前，我得确保一切都万无一失才能让学生们在战斗中不会出任何差错。

"老师。"艾黛尔贾特来到我身边微微颔首，把我刚刚交给她的药瓶递回我手里。"侦察兵已经回来了两个，都没有发现异常，准备工作也做好了，如果没有突发状况等剩下的侦察兵回来就可以准备攻塔了。"

"好，我知道了。你们几个抑制剂都吃了吗。"我拧开药瓶倒出一粒塞进嘴里，根据戈迪耶家提供给教团的情报迈克朗也同样是个Alpha，为此我已经把骑士团中为数不多的Omega全部调到了后方，但Alpha们则是不同的情况，战斗中不可避免的信息素碰撞难免会激起Alpha间的斗志，好战的情绪被勾起后很可能会影响人的正常判断，也是因为这个原因就算是我这种天生对信息素就不太敏感的特例杰拉尔特也一直坚持让我定期服用抑制剂。

"都盯着他们咽下去了，毕竟是和持有英雄遗产的敌人战斗确实不能掉以轻心。之前从来没有过考虑这方面的因素，果然您在战斗中还是更有经验啊。"  
"没关系，告诉大家不用紧张，和平时的课题一样，听我指挥就好。"  
"我完全没有问题。老师，比起担心我们不如去关心一下希尔凡哦。"艾黛尔贾特侧头看向我身后挑了挑下巴，"从到了这里开始就没什么精神，一直自己呆在那边。虽然已经被家族除名但也毕竟是他哥哥，老师还是去和他聊聊吧。修伯特似乎有事要和我说呢，等下会来喊您的。"

艾黛尔贾特用她惯用的借口离开了，我走向希尔凡，他正盯着手心发呆，一时间都没有发现我的靠近。我站在他身边轻咳了一声，虽然没有和他对视，余光瞥见他迅速攥住拳头尴尬的挠了挠耳朵，既然他不希望我看见，我便不再追问。

"老师…太好了！还以为我伤透了您的心~那是玩笑话真的是——"  
"要反悔的话现在还来得及，你没必要一定要上去的。"  
我抢先打断了他的话直奔主题，就算我再迟钝也看得出希尔凡现在心情并不好，没必要在大战前夕把精力耗费在强颜欢笑上。

"老师在开什么玩笑，我要生气了。"希尔凡难得的严肃起来，可能自己都没意识到拽着我的手用了多大力。"都这种时候了怎么可能反悔。兄长大人从以前起就是这样一个无可救药的家伙，随性，高傲，自我意识过剩，对领地内的平民，您也看到一路上被他们仅仅为了满足自身快感而掠夺过的村庄了。或是对我也一样，您能想象被自己的亲哥哥推进井里在冰天雪地中等死吗？所以不用顾虑我，他已经不是戈迪耶家的人了，仅仅是一个恶质的盗贼头目而已，他的恶行也将在今天、在此刻结束。"

"抱歉，是我提了多余的建议。"我隐约能察觉到他还有没有说出口的话，但看到了艾黛尔贾特在远处正冲我招手，抓住希尔凡的手腕去和学生们汇合。"拿好枪，走了。"  
"别动不动就道歉啊老师…呜等等等…腿甲、腿甲还没扣好——"  
我瞥到他弯下腰趁乱把手心里的东西塞进了嘴里，速度太快了看不真切，但像是药片，我心里一沉，此时也不想管他愿不愿意告诉我那是什么了，但却没了合适的询问机会，我抚摸着天帝之剑凹凸的骨质剑柄默默在心中祈祷不会遇到需要发动它特殊力量的情况。

***

从进入塔内已经大约过了一小时，敌人的痕迹愈发的明显，之前也几乎没有遭遇战斗，看来是把全部兵力都集中在了顶层。我观察了周围的建筑构造，估摸着应该距离塔顶不远了，伸手冲身后打了手势，暗示大家原地修整做好准备。我环顾了一圈，目光落回希尔凡身上，他又在摆弄肩甲的卡扣了，光算被我看见的这已经是第三次了。  
"希尔凡。"我压低声音唤他，晃晃手指示意他转过去，"要准备攻上去了，我来帮你扣吧。"  
"哦……哦。"他听话的侧过身，抬首看向楼梯上方塔顶的方向。教团给学生们配备的装备一直都是最优质的那类，铠甲也不是平时常见的那种繁琐的款式，得益于此我三两下就把被他卸下来的肩甲扣回原位，指尖敲击发出的脆响吸引回他的注意力，"好了，预计马上就要遭遇到敌人了，不许松这个扣了。"  
希尔凡先是睁圆眼睛看了我几秒，似乎惊讶于他刚刚的几次小动作会被我发现，但很快就抿着嘴唇一副老实听话的样子冲我点头。我摇头着略带责备的瞪了他一眼，伸手拍了他的脖子，

"要上去了。待在我视线范围里，希尔凡。"

我扭头给了学生们进攻的信号，率先突向上层，在拔剑之前我把手凑到鼻前深嗅了几下，只有灰土和潮湿空气的气息充斥进我的鼻腔，没有任何多余的味道，确认了一直担心的事情我也松了一口气，庆幸是自己胡思乱想，心里也终于轻盈了几分，立刻调整状态抽剑斩向迎上来的第一个敌人。

终究还是不成气候。虽然相对之前实战中的难度略有增加，但就如一路上所见的，王国现在的状况并不容乐观，而依靠掠夺附近本就不富裕的村庄维持补给的军队也算不上是十分难缠的敌人，只是在依靠地形优势勉强保持阵型罢了。

希尔凡的状态比我想象的要好，毕竟现在面对的敌人基本都曾是他家的士兵，其中还有不少看到他的脸就惊到乱了阵脚而露出破绽的，都被希尔凡没有犹豫的挥枪击倒，即便如此我依旧不希望他与迈克朗直接交战。但实际情况却事与愿违，我感觉到身后袭来了巨大的压迫感，本能的丢了佩剑抽出天帝之剑反手去档，几个学生的呼喊在耳边响起，英雄遗产相互碰撞发出尖锐的刺耳涩鸣，与此同时猛烈的信息素如同暴风雪般向我袭来，就像永寒之地特有的溅上冻结兽血的松脂。

"就是你们要从我手里夺走枪吗？杀了你们……我要把所有人，通通杀光！"

迈克朗拥有和希尔凡同样耀眼的红发，但长相上则要粗犷的多，面部斜覆着一道可怖的伤疤。而被他握在手中挥舞的便是戈迪耶家被偷走的英雄遗产，也就是我们此次需要回收的目标——破裂之枪。这把枪是和天帝之剑类似的骨质质感，中心拥有和雷霆相似的刻有纹路的纹章石，但区别于之前所见过的英雄遗产的是整个枪身没有一丝光亮。在交手的瞬间我就意识到了不对劲，这一下震得我虎口发麻，靠双手用力才保持了平衡，这已经超出了普通人类的力量范畴，看来即便是纹章无法对应，单单是这把武器本身就拥有超乎寻常的力量。

"还真敢来啊，拥有纹章的大小姐。逃的远远的不好吗？"迈克朗的目光越过我，用另人不舒服的语气嘲讽道。但跟上来的希尔凡却轻松的杵着枪摊了摊手，似乎已经对这种态度习以为常。  
"适可而止吧…居然真的把遗产偷走，你也考虑一下来收拾烂摊子的我的感受吧。  
"哼，赶快去死吧！先是一群小鬼，现在躲在女人身后，你能干成什么事，要是你不存在的话……"  
"这句台词我已经听腻了……老师！？"

让他们的对话继续下去对战斗而言毫无意义，我向前疾跑几步停在长枪的扫击范围外横跨一步，自下而上挥剑，剑锋蹭过地面划出火光，伸缩自如的剑身在恰当的时候发挥了它的作用，不了解天帝之剑的敌人往往都会被打个措手不及，虽然及时回挡的枪身使刃锋偏离了要害但同时也影响了他的防御架势，逮准时机脚下用力纵身跃进，近身战会使长枪失去原本的距离优势。但几番交手下来我发现迈克朗并不是仅仅依靠遗产武器作战，他原本的技巧也给战斗增添了不少难度。

"哼…你这女人……依靠纹章也不过如此嘛。"  
"……"他在剑枪僵持的间隙与我对话，但我在战斗中从没有交谈的意愿。  
"老师她没有依赖过那种东西，果然您还是闭嘴吧，兄长大人。"  
希尔凡的声音刚在我背后响起迈克朗脸上就浮现出轻蔑的神色，枪杆突然力道加重下压让过剑锋朝我头顶挑去，金属摩擦碰撞的声音在耳边炸响，我不确认普通的武器是否能多次承受与遗产武器的碰撞，当然也不敢冒险，侧身闪开后迅速反手刺出，剑身似蛇般伸展缠绕后借力一甩阻止了两人的下一步交锋。

"太危险了希尔凡，正面进攻交给我，你就——"  
"呵。说的这么起劲不照样在靠这女人保护，废物永远是——"  
"叮——！"  
我欺身向前被这记斩击带来的作用力震到手腕失力，动作却没有停滞，挥斩、突刺、劈挑，一再强调要在战斗中保持冷静的我现在并没有做个好示范，但迈克朗也被连续的进攻逼到乱了气息被迫切换到防守的姿态，接连后撤了几步再次与我拉开距离。

"这个味道…你这女人…！是个Alpha吗！"他的目光在我和希尔凡之间切换，表情的变化让我烦躁，更对他的话没有半点兴趣，本想提剑发动新一次的进攻却因怪异的压迫感放缓了脚步。

"喂喂，如果是Alpha的话该不会还不知道这家伙早就被——咳啊……"

迈克朗手中的破裂之枪突然似活物一般颤动起来，发出像某种大型节肢动物爬行时会产生的另人头皮发麻的咯吱声，正中央一直如同普通黑色原石的纹章石此刻闪烁着区别于天帝之剑的诡异红光，不知从何而来的黑色物质源源不断从纹路中溢出顺着枪身蔓延上他的手臂。

我嗅到了死亡的味道，是告别许久的存在于佣兵时期记忆中的腐朽气息，像数不清的倒于剑下的尸体会散发的气味。人类本能的会察觉到危险，迈克朗脸上的表情已经扭曲，哀叫着想扯去往身体上覆盖的异物，却不曾松开紧握着遗产的手。按我的判断不仅该在第一时间丢掉武器甚至连胳膊都应该毫不犹豫的砍下才有可能存有一线生机吧。他身边的手下都在惊恐的后退，此时已然不顾是否闯进了骑士团的包围圈，毕竟比起活生生的敌人眼前不知为何物的恐怖更令人害怕。

短短数十秒迈克朗的身影便从眼前消失了，那层诡异的黑色物质在包裹了他全身之后便迅速扭曲延展出尖锐的利爪和坚硬的外壳，最终取而代之的是已经完全看不出人形的在原地发出痛苦咆哮的黑兽。伴随着震耳的吼声我再次闻到了猛烈爆发的信息素，甚至觉得并不算宽阔的区域内已经充斥了变异的气息，冻结的松脂在烈火中炙烤消融成了散发着刺鼻味道的焦油。我也是第一次见到这种场景，却总觉得在埋藏的记忆深处知晓这种骇人的力量，甚至为此思考耗费了几秒钟的时间，虽不知这种感觉从何而来却帮我在这种时刻比不知所措的学生们多了些冷静。

"所有近战单位后撤！退到安全范围！卡斯帕尔！别看了快点！"

如果这个姿态是由于英雄遗产的力量造成的那自然还是持有天帝之剑的我先……

"修伯特！多洛缇雅！魔法压制！"

我的身体已经下意识的冲了过去，纠结于探寻记忆的我一时间竟忘了希尔凡，他本就在先前的战斗处于靠前的位置，又是最有可能因眼前景象受到冲击的人。如果不是必要情况我不会优先考虑在未知的战斗中使用耗费巨大精力的天刻之脉动，但如果我慢了一步就必须——

火光与雷声在我头顶炸开，希尔凡刚刚站立的地方被黑兽的爪子砸出一个深坑，我和他一起摔在地上铠甲碰撞发出闷响，"清醒点，希尔凡，这不是你哥了。"我抽出护在他脑后的手连拍几下没了血色的脸，看见他眨了眼睛便立刻撑着剑站起来迎战，"相信我，会让他解脱的。"

希尔凡的脸有点凉的吓人，仿佛刚被从冰窟窿里捞出来，我想说些更能安慰他的话，但显然情况不允许。我握剑砍向被魔法吸引注意的黑兽的侧颈，和预料中一样，斩裂外壳并不是难事，但试探性的攻击未曾伤及根本，被激怒的黑兽朝我扑过来，尾巴甩打到墙柱发出不妙的断裂声，面对这种力量正面迎击并不是明智的决定，我迅速转移到墙边，伴随着一声巨响默默感谢起这几百年前的古老建筑创造的机会，黑兽的爪子卡在了崩裂的墙隙中，我趁此看准角度借力跃上它的背大致看准脊椎的位置用力刺了下去。攻击是有效的，剑身已经完全没入了黑兽体内，它眼中的红光也黯淡了几分，但震耳欲聋的痛苦嘶吼却响彻整座塔楼，它的挣扎幅度让还握着剑柄的我很难稳住身形，情急之下只能忍痛抓住背上的尖刺勉强保持平衡不被甩下。这样行不通，僵持下去很快力气很快就会耗尽，而且此刻的境遇让原本还听话的学生们急躁起来，俨然都是一副要重新参战的架势，甚至性急的几个已经冲了过来，我不希望看到他们有人受伤或是更严重的后果，必须把剑抽出来再一次——

一阵剧烈的晃动后我松开了布满鲜血的手，我不需要再靠此保持平衡了。黑兽眼中的红光已经完全消散，希尔凡的长枪从黑兽额间的戈迪耶纹章处贯穿，相同的图案闪烁在他胸前若隐若现。我轻叹了一口气，抽出剑从开始崩溃的躯体上跃下来到希尔凡身边，他低着头直愣愣的看着眼前的地面，黑兽的身躯已经消失殆尽，只留下了破裂之枪和已经没了生命迹象的迈克朗。我刚好能看清他的表情，脆弱的像一座触碰就会碎裂的冰雕，我简单对围过来的学生们安抚了几句，嘱咐了后续的工作便让他们散去。我揽过希尔凡握住他还紧攥着枪身的双手，依旧冰凉的没有一丝温度。

"老师的手还在流血呢。"希尔凡反握住我的手扯出勉强的笑容，他的手比我大一些，小心翼翼的捧着我的手心，白魔法柔和的光芒闪耀了几下便止住了血。"抱歉老师，我想自己待一会。"

看着他踉跄着下楼的背影我突然闻到了从未接触过的寡淡香味，再嗅几下又消失不见了。  
我想握住希尔凡的手。  
我从小体温就高，常年都是暖的，不少人都开玩笑说我体内仿佛一直燃着火，我还有着冬日里外出归来的杰拉尔特被小小的我扯住，把他和剑锋一样冰冷的手焐热的记忆。  
所以我也可以温暖现在像冰一样的希尔凡吧。  
他的手那么凉，浑身都透着寒气。我不止应该握住他的手，而该把他整个人都拥入怀中吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车

虽然已经取回了破裂之枪，但让疲惫的骑士团冒着雨赶回大修道院并不现实，好在伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵派人传来消息称提前在王国领附近的镇子为骑士团提供了休整的住所。我给蕾雅大人写了信，简单说明了情况，并告知我们会尽快启程返回大修道院，目送负责传递消息的修道士骑上天马离去之后我也终于能松下一直紧绷的神经，得到闲暇去做我要做的事。

我在附近溜达了两圈，还碰到了几个同样在镇子上散步的学生，但都意料之中的没什么精神，毕竟还是一群没经历过太多战斗的孩子受到惊吓也是正常的。我买了些甜点回到住所，去找希尔凡，但似乎扑了个空，他的房门敞着，在门口叫他几声也没回应，我进了屋，空气里有之前在塔顶闻到过的很淡的香气。我的心脏开始加速跳的厉害，我摸了摸后颈微微凸起的地方有点发热突突的跳着。

是信息素吗？是希尔凡的味道？

没可能吧，我确认过的，Omega不会没有一点味道的，明明学生名册上也是Beta。  
我没有过比现在更不冷静的时候了。  
以前从未想过对信息素不敏感有朝一日居然会给我带来麻烦，出了屋门我就闻不到任何味道，但是我得找到希尔凡，我得尽快找到他。

希望我真的被女神眷顾吧，我停在自己房门口，不确定是真的闻到了他的味道还是莫名其妙的直觉带我回来的，希尔凡会在无助的时候寻求我的帮助吗，或者仅仅是我自作多情吗，我怀着这种心情推开门。捕捉到了和他屋里相同的味道，虽然很淡我也记得清楚，他的红发依旧显眼，像受伤的动物那样蜷缩在墙角，我一直提在嗓子眼的心终于落回肚子里，反手扣上门锁轻声唤他的名字。

"阴魂不散吗兄长大人，你要跟我到什么时候。"  
希尔凡把脸埋在胳膊里没有抬头，突然说出这句话。他会被幻觉困扰吗，我应该更快一些的，至少完成最后一击的不该是他。  
"事到如今你依旧喜欢看这丢人的身体失控的样子吗？"他抽泣着、干笑着说着些支离破碎的话，而我却没有吭声，冒名顶替着折磨他的梦魇听他吐露深藏内心的痛苦。  
"你什么都做不了了，你的命比标记还要早一步消逝，这是最后一次了。你……呜…老师…不……"

希尔凡终于看见我了，发出受惊的幼兽般脆弱的悲鸣，他又缩了缩身子，不想让我看到他的窘状，但他还能躲到哪去呢。我迟来的做了早就该做的事，按着他的脑袋摸向后颈，他呜咽着想要阻止我，但抓着我胳膊的手没有一点力气，我摸到了凹凸不平的伤疤，这就是他瞒过了所有人的源头。

"不……老师、别看我…求您了…"

我把他从地上捞起来拖到床上，护甲的绑带大多被他自己乱扯成了死结，这种时候我也没有耐心一个个解开，抽出匕首一一挑断后脱了外套卷起来丢去一边。

"别说蠢话，希尔凡，这是我的房间。你不说我就不会问，但现在我在帮你。"

他不安分的手一直尝试去拽我的手腕，但又根本不会造成阻碍，我卸掉碍事的护甲推高他的上衣，硬挺的粉红的乳尖像某种诱人的浆果，他腿间的布料泥泞一片几乎要滴出水来，我的手隔着裤子覆上他的时候那双快要融化的眼睛望着我盈出了泪水。

"不要……"  
"那你要我去帮你找抑制剂吗。"我停下了动作，我不能强迫希尔凡，到了最后一步他还一直说着不我就没法再继续了，虽然看他现在的状态使用抑制剂也不太现实但这也是目前仅剩的方法了。

"不…别走……求您了。"  
他的手脚都是冰的，不如说浑身上下都是这样，完全不像普通的Omega发情时那般炙热，他又在床上蜷缩成了一团，双腿夹在一起无用功的摩擦着，手又紧紧的抓着我的衣摆不放。  
"希尔凡。你比我清楚这不是普通的发情，我不能在这看着你难受什么都不做。"

我在他刚刚对我说胡话的时候就明白了大半，而且就算我的鼻子再不灵敏身为Alpha也能闻到另外一种味道，本应已经消失的松脂味不应该出现在这里。我尽力不去想这件事，虽然已经几乎要完全消散了但这微弱的味道也萦绕在我的肺部呼吸都感觉到刺痛，偏偏在这种时候我看着希尔凡泪流满面的脸反而想起他的笑容。我的耐心快要被他耗尽了，翻涌上来的烦躁感让我很难保持理智。我不想他扯着我不放又拒绝我帮他。我想拥抱希尔凡，紧紧的抱着他，落下的泪顺着乳沟流走就好了，把他那多余的裤子脱了，彻底满足这忍耐空虚的身体，让那个该死的不知道折磨了他多久的味道彻底从他的生活里消失。

"老师…闻不到我吧。"他阖上眼睛像是下定决心似的就问了这个莫名其妙的问题，像个漂亮的却快要坏掉的瓷娃娃一动不动，"我知道的，就只有令人作呕的汗味和……"

"我不知道那是什么，但我知道是你的味道。"这个笨蛋学生还在摇着头，我都冒出了干脆直接继续的念头，他就不会再有精力纠结这种无关紧要的破事。"简单的说，像某种树木。"

希尔凡睁开眼睛，难以置信的看着我。看来我的直觉还是挺准的，但真的不知道正确答案，我甚至是第一次闻到这种味道，或许也是因此才能记得这么清楚。但这方法有效，他也没像刚刚那样浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，我只能继续硬着头皮在脑海里搜寻形容词，"还挺适合你的，有种融雪过后森林里的味道，有点凉意，淡淡的木质香。"他不再徒劳的挣扎了，乖顺的、安静的、柔软的缩在我身下。我摸进他裤子里，黏腻的液体连大腿都淋湿了，他也不是全身都是冰凉的，至少还有一处热情的地方，他还在源源不断的溢着水，在身体得到满足之前会一直如此吧。

"告诉我那是什么，希尔凡。"我低下头亲他的耳朵，按在穴口的手指稍微用力就滑了进去，他吭出一声短促的带着哭腔的呜咽，柔软的内壁立刻贪婪的吸上来讨好着进入身体的异物，我搅动了几下也没有任何困难，成熟的身体在等待更契合的东西填补他的空缺。我抽出到只有两个指节的深度，摸索到凸起的那处，只要轻轻按下去希尔凡就会哭叫着达到不能收获满足的高潮吧，我不该这样对他的，但我现在要听他亲口喊出他早该乖乖说出的话，就当做是给对老师不坦诚的学生的小小惩罚吧。

"呜啊……不…老师。"  
"答错了，希尔凡。"我的指尖抵着他震颤，果不其然收获了可爱的呻吟，他被我按着腿，挣扎也没什么用，就把我的衣服攥的皱巴巴的，没坚持几秒就彻底哭了出来。  
"呜呜……咳、是云杉……在我家那边、哈…很常见……啊啊、里面…不要…"  
他哭的有点抽噎，还会呛到自己，身体也暖了一些，漫上迷人的潮红。但还不够，希尔凡犯了太多次错误了，只是回答问题还不能得到奖励。指尖掐住那块凸起就让他差点从床上弹起来，徒劳的挪着身子，满是疑惑的笼着水汽的眼睛委屈的看着我，这表情几乎让我心软了，但就算他下身哆嗦着哭喊着求我，欺负他的动作也没有停下。

"老师……"  
他颤抖的手扶着我的肩膀，另一只手也往我脖子上环，一直蜷着的双腿也终于打开了勾着我的腰，像溺水的人抓住了生还的希望，整个人都往我身上贴。  
"不要了、不要手指了…帮帮我、老师…插进来……"  
我聪明的学生终于做出了漂亮的请求，我托住他的腰把贴腻在腿上的裤子脱了，他胯间湿漉漉的混着白浊和透明的液体，释放过的性器依旧挺立着溢出小汩前液，希尔凡收回了胳膊捂住脸小声叹了气，又下意识的想合拢膝盖，被我按着腿根制止了，故意问他，"又不要了？"

"没有…好恶心…呜啊！"  
他的声音小的几乎听不清，被含住时的惊呼又那么动听。希尔凡啊，我可怜的希尔凡，怎么会说出这种话呢，他又在哭了，费力的抓揉着我发顶。我轻轻的吮他，不安的小腿就会来回蹭着床单，舌尖舔过沟缘，他就会不由自主的颤抖着顶起腰。他一直啜泣着恳求着我起来，重复的说着让我进入他，我又何尝不想这样做呢，但是希尔凡得知道是他在吸引我，甚至和信息素无关，只要他同意我不介意对他做任何事。

希尔凡已经很努力了，但发情的Omega能坚持多久呢，已经泄过几次的他味道也不浓郁，夹杂着一点几乎尝不出的木香，稀薄的和泌出的爱液相差无几。我跪上床，堵了这张呢喃着反复道歉的嘴，大概是太久没有接触过Alpha的信息素，仅仅是接吻就能让他安分下来，他睫毛上挂着泪珠，舌头乖巧的任我吸弄。我抓着他的脚踝把软绵的没了力气的腿往腰后缠，抵在他入口滑蹭了几下柔软的穴肉就迫不及待的吸吻起前端，他像是无意识的把手伸进衣服里面攀上我的后背，我也干脆把衣服脱了贴抱住依旧算不上温暖的他。女神啊，我要救他，要把一直溺于冰河中的希尔凡救回来。

我进入的时候他弓起了腰，脖子也仰起来，整个人最脆弱的地方都暴露在我眼前，他喉咙里溢出细碎的呻吟，但比之前都要安静的多。内里又完全是另一番反应，内壁紧紧的裹上来谄媚的收缩着，我小幅度的动着腰，抱在我背后的手以差不多的频率抓紧。他挺着胸往我身上贴，小巧硬挺的乳粒和我的抵在一起磨蹭。我捏在他胸前，手指夹着乳晕周围的嫩肉，掐的乳头更凸起了一些，他半睁着蜜茶色的眼睛拉长了音撒着娇喊我，我得收回这些招数对我完全没用的话了。

我俯下身含住一边，另一边继续由手指照顾着，希尔凡抱着我的头，手指按在头发里不安的摩挲，舌尖轻轻拨弄几下他才软下去的阴茎就又颤巍巍的翘起来顶到我小腹上了，我抬头看他，他勾着舌轻声说着还想要，我便继续亲吻泛着水光的小樱桃，咬进嘴里吮吸着。

"呜…不要吸了嘛…老师…"他推了推我，好像已经忍耐了一阵才开口阻止。  
"弄疼了？"我立起身掰开他半合的腿继续抽插的动作，经过这一番挑弄他内里似乎更软糯了一些，看他红肿着的乳头我又上手挤按了几下，弄得他扭着腰躲着。  
"不、好涨…哈…明明里面什么都没有…"  
"……"  
我安抚的抚摸他侧颈的肌肤，看着他刚刚皱起的眉头随着注意力被分散重新舒展。但我却忘不掉刚刚这句话，里面什么都没有吗。如果，希尔凡怀孕了呢。我被自己危险的想法吓到了，一不留神有点用力，被他敏感的肠肉绞了一下。我伴着他的呻吟重新摸回他饱满又富有弹性的胸肌，如果怀孕的话，这里会像女性的胸部一样柔软吗，轻轻揉推充盈的乳汁就会溢出来吗。我的手顺着他肌肉的线条往下抚摸到小腹上，他溢出的前液在肚脐周围聚出一个小水洼，现在按住稍稍用力还能感觉到我挺进的频率，这里也会因孕育生命而隆起成圆润的弧度吗。希尔凡会怀上我的孩子吗，会是男孩儿还是女孩儿呢，他们的头发会像希尔凡那样似火焰般耀眼吗，他们的眼睛会像希尔凡描述的我那样像冰河般湛蓝吗。

"不要…好痛…"  
背部的一丝刺痛把我从妄想拉回现实，我动了一下，好像顶到一个狭窄的小口，我搞砸了，希尔凡刚刚才暖起来的身子又凉了几分，我不敢再动了，抱着他喊他的名字，但他的泪却落个不停，眼神也没有焦点，又哭到鼻尖都红了。  
"里面不行…不可以进去…兄长大人……"  
我感到了愤怒，大概是对差劲的令他想起痛苦回忆的自己吧，还有一些别的情绪，头一次产生的情绪。  
"……对不起…老师…不要…别走。"  
希尔凡已经回过神了，察觉到我从他体内退了出来就抓着我的胳膊不放。  
"我不走，希尔凡。但我得确认一下，你真的希望被我这样对待吗。"我摸着他大腿根处的指印，是我刚刚不经意掐出来的，大概明早就会变成青紫色了吧。  
"是……老师的话、怎样都行…"  
"那如果痛的话就喊我的名字吧。"  
"对不起…我不想的…老师…对不起…"希尔凡又想缩起来了，但这不是我的本意，所以我卡着他的腿不许他再隔绝自己，我只是不想他再回想起一点痛苦，他的梦魇就该在现在消失殆尽了。  
"我要标记你了，希尔凡，可以吗。"  
他哭到红肿的眼睛还含着泪不可置信的看着我，颤抖着手搂住我的脖子不住的点头。  
"喊名字，希尔凡。"  
我掐着他的胯，找准位置使劲地顶进去，我撞到了刚刚碰触过的窄口，他顶起着腰，连脚趾都蜷起来。他抱着自己折起来的腿完完全全的接纳我的进入  
"老师…贝雷丝…喜欢您、真的…我、哈、想要……"  
有大量液体溢了出来，我也在他断断续续的表白里滑进更深的地方，那个小小的腔室口开始不停的收缩亲吮着开始涨大的头部，渴求着努力的想吃进更多。  
希尔凡还会露出更可爱的表情吗，我摸着他泛红的眼角又挺了下腰，就顺利的把整根都埋进去了，迅速膨起的结彻底填满了他，他紧紧的契合在我身上，我顶在最深处听着他沙哑的喊着我的名字，射进去的精液会把全部的缝隙都浇灌满到溢出来吧。

"呜…好暖和…老师…闻起来都好烫……"

我也不知道这是希尔凡第几次高潮了，抽颤着射出的东西都已经没了颜色。我抱着他躺下，等待膨胀的结消散，他的腿还挂在我腰上，这么大的个子一个劲的往我怀里钻，终于，他埋在我乳间的脸蛋儿都是暖烘烘的，摸到哪都覆着一层薄汗。

"啊~老师的胸…比想象中的还要软。"  
这家伙恢复精神的速度真是意想不到的快，我用力按了他的后脑勺收获到嘶哑的求救声，  
"救命…谋杀…呼吸要停止了。"他说着这种话却完全没在挣扎，反而在我身上缠的更紧了。

"老师啊，我要是怀孕了怎么办。在毕业前肯定会被看出来了，让自己学生怀孕什么的~啊——回家也不好交代诶。"  
"正常情况下不可以吗？我该去辞职？或者我先和你回家道歉？"

"不…不不不…等一下，还没有，应该不会，毕竟一直有在吃药。而且现在怀上会很麻烦…什么啊您这个突然失落的表情！"

"希尔凡，我喜欢你。"  
听到这句话本来又吵闹起来的他瞬间安静了，明明以前是那么擅长接受女孩子的表白，现在呢却红着脸眼睛都不知道往哪瞧。  
"所以怀上了也不麻烦，不管在哪里你和孩子我都可以照顾的很好。啊，再乱动结就消不掉了，你睡一会儿吧。"

我轻轻拍着希尔凡的后背，本来就没剩多少体力的他就乖乖的躺在我怀里呼吸平稳的睡着了。我摸摸他后颈的疤，他就又缩近了一些。我凑在他颈侧，干干净净的木香，夹杂着一点点炸着噼里啪啦的火星的壁炉里会有的味道，我一直闻不到自己，但他刚刚说烫，是火焰燃烧的炭味吗，感觉有点怪，还是等他睡醒再问吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *腺体坏掉也是哥哥搞的，正文没找到合适的地方提  
> *发情期浑身发凉也是以前留下的后遗症


End file.
